


'Twas the Night Before Christmas

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Merry Christmas, Season 1, bus team, everyone's happy and no one is evil, happy holidays, yes I rewrote the actual christmas poem as a season 1 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: The classic Christmas poem is now a season 1 fanfic!  (aka the Bus Team meets Santa)





	

‘Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the Bus  
Not an agent was stirring, which May thought was a plus.  
The briefings were over, the day’s work was done.  
On the morrow the team would at last have some fun!

FitzSimmons were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While Skye stayed up hacking, disturbing the Feds.  
Ward fresh from the shower, Phil dreaming of Cap,  
Had both settled down for a short evening’s nap.

When outside of the plane there arose such a clatter,  
That everyone roused to see what was the matter.  
They all ran to May- she’d know what had happened.  
“Report!” shouted Phil as they landed in Lapland.

The landing was hard. The whole team was jerked.  
When they finally stopped, May said, “Well, that worked.”  
“Is everyone alright?” Simmons inquired.  
“It’s gorgeous,” Skye said as she looked and admired.

Everyone turned and looked at the sight.  
Fitz squinted and whispered, “Now, that can’t be right.”  
“Is that what I think-?” Ward asked, disbelieving.  
Phil nodded, “Unless all our eyes are deceiving.”

“Come on,” Agent May said, attempting to rise.  
“You see what it is, just believe your damn eyes.”  
She led them outside and away from the jet,  
“That can’t be-“  
          “Yes, it is!”  
                    “No, it’s not!”  
                              “Wanna bet?”

“You having some trouble?” Phil asked with a grin,  
The red-suited old man turned and shrugged in chagrin.  
“My sleigh’s out of magic, my deer have no power,  
What’s a gift-giving man going to do at _this_ hour?”

The team exchanged looks. They knew what to say.  
“We might not be elves, but we do have a sleigh.”  
And Santa, he chortled. He felt pleased as punch.  
“How helpful you are. Really! Thanks a whole bunch!”

They loaded the gifts and the deer and the sleigh  
They loaded the man and themselves, then away!  
They flew over rooftops, some large and some small.  
They delivered the presents – delivered them all!

And when the night ended, they drank with Saint Nick  
His own special eggnog. It had quite a kick.  
It might have been work, but it wasn’t a chore,  
Just a seasonally-appropriate 0-8-4.


End file.
